“Going with a pitch,” a phrase used often in baseball, means knowing where to strike the ball depending on the location of the pitch as it crosses the plate. Advanced players work on this concept regularly, but conventional wisdom considers the concept too complicated for teaching to intermediate or younger players. Generally, intermediate and younger players are taught a proper batting stance and hitting mechanics through repetition using a conventional batting tee, soft toss pitching, full speed pitching (e.g., by a pitcher or pitching machine), or some combination thereof.